Life on the Edge
by lil.lion4
Summary: Jinx, the thief falls into a bit of trouble with the Titans, and something blooms that shouldn't be there between one of the Titans and Jinx...third chappy up you know you wanna read it...
1. Reading Between the Lines

**Life on the Edge**

Chapter 1

**Reading Between The Lines****

* * *

**this is just an idea i came up with while watching a few movies i hope you like it and read and review

dont own TT

* * *

"Your name?" he asked me for the millionth time.

I didn't reply. I wouldn't be talked to in that kind of voice.

"Where do you live," he says not in a question but as a statement.

I can tell he's getting tired of asking the same questions over and over. To be perfectly honest I'm getting tired of it too. I wish they would just take me to my cell already. You would think they would learn when someone isn't going to answer their questions, no matter how many times they ask.

I turn my eyes on him instead of the table. His eyebrow raises. He thinks he's gotten to me. I smile.

"I have no name," I say to him in barely a whisper. "I live nowhere."

He sighs heavily and gets up from his chair to walk out of the white room, with mirrors on every wall, except where the white door is, that leads out of the room and into the "secret" room behind the glass.

I can't help the grin that creeps onto my face. Instead of cracking me, I've cracked him.

I can hear him talking on the other side of the glass, that's supposed to be sound proof.

"I can't do anything with her," he says to whoever is present in that "secret" room. "She isn't willing to comply to anything, I ask her a question and she sits and stares at the table or off into space. I can't do it Captain, I can't beat this one."

"I understand that even the best of us fail sometimes," said another male voice. "But we have to keep trying we already know her alias, Jinx, now we just need her real name. Even initials would be fine."

He sighed heavily, "Alright, Captain, but I'm telling you she isn't going to say anything."

Jinx. Former HIVE student. Master thief and bad luck charm. Yea that's me. Sitting in a white room full of mirrors, at some police station, with my hands cuffed behind my back to the cool metal chair I'm sitting on. Yea that's me. Thinking of an escape plan even as they speak. Oh yea, that's me.

He walks back in the room with a fake smile plastered on his face. "Alright, Jinx," he says in a faked pleasant tone. "Lets try this a little different, alright? I ask you a question, and you answer it. You ask me a question and I answer it. How does that sound?"

I look at him with a blank stare.

"Alright, Jinx, I'll let you go first. Ask me any question you can think of," he says sitting forward in his chair and putting all his weight on the table.

"When are you going to die?" I ask without changing my stare.

" Well not for a few more years, I hope. I'm thinking of going into retirement soon, ya know, maybe go to Hawaii. I hear it's nice there," he says rather chipper that I'm playing along.

Oh how stupid some people are.

"Alright now it's my..."

"Wait," I say looking him in the eye for the first time since I got put in this hell hole. He stops talking immediately, hoping that I'm going to tell him everything, his pen poised for flight across the paper. "I know when you're going to die," I say in a whisper.

"Do you now?" he replies putting his pen down and getting in a more defensive stance while still keeping his seat.

"Yea," I say knowingly.

"Well then, why don't you just tell me when?"

"Now," I whisper.

He jumps out of his seat, but I'm quicker. I lean forward on my chair and push off with my legs launching myself in a flip and smashing one of the legs of the chair into his head. He falls to the floor in a crumpled heap. I lay on my back, the chair crushing my hands.

"Stop her!" I hear someone yell in the room behind the mirrors. It's a good thing Detective Swashburn locked the door behind.

I smile as I twirl my legs in a windmill motion lifting myself from the ground with the momentum. The chair balances on one leg as I aim myself for the Detective. After proper aim I let myself fall and I happen to land with my back to the Detective and his keys are now in my hands.

Bad luck, for him.

I'm free from that stupid chair now, and I'm about to be homeward bound.

I jump kicking through the air duct cover above me, and I wind my way to the roof, making my midnight escape into the dark streets of Jump City.

My home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Of coarse not everyone can be called Queen of the Streets here in Jump City, but I've found I have earned the title.

The gangster's that had once harassed me to no end, now avoid me at all costs. The homeless people on the streets practically bow their way into the shadows when they see me coming. I am the boss on the streets. I am the law.

So riddle me this, why does the Queen squat in run down old warehouses, abandoned theater halls and busted up apartment buildings?

I'll tell you why. Because no renter in their right mind would rent out a room to a metahuman. Especially not a metahuman/felon. So I'm stuck here, in an abandoned theater hall on the south side of Jump City, where the sun almost never shines because of all the skyscrapers in Jump Central.

Not that I'm complaining. I've spent nights out on the cold lonely streets where men are so horny they can hardly keep it in their pants and you have to threaten to cut it off if they don't back the fuck off. The streets where muggers just wait for you to pass them so they can jump out behind you and slit your throat, just because they can. They know the people they kill don't have any money, but they love to watch the life ebb out the dying.

These are the ones I fight against. I know what you're thinking, 'A villain helping clean up the city? No way.' But despite what everyone thinks, I hate low lives like that. They make me sick. I may be a felon, but I don't kill just for the hell of it.

No, I don't kill period.

* * *

Detective Swashburn woke with a huge headache. "Ugh," he moaned. "What the hell happened?"

"She got away," someone said from somewhere in the room.

His head swam for a few moments before he got baring on where he was. He was laying in a hospital bed in one of those revealing slips the doctors make you wear, with his fingers all tangled up in a mess of wires and plugs.

"She got away, because you locked the door to the room," a boy in a bright red, green and yellow costume with a black mask that covered his eyes.

"Ro... Ro... Robin," the Detective stuttered in surprise and dread. "I didn't mean to pu..put everyone in that position."

"Then would you care to explain it to me, Detective?"

Swashburn nodded his head vigorously and said, "I was just trying to get her to loosen up a little so I could break her faster, Robin."

Robin's glare tranferred through the mask he wore, "Do you realize that you have put everyone in this city at risk?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I have no choice, but to remove you from the detectives office. You will now be in the police medical association. You will turn in your badge and collect your things from your office as soon as you are dismissed from the care of the hospital. Do you understand?" Robin said in a firm tone.

"Yes, sir," Swashburn said, hating having to take orders from a kid probably half his age.

"Good," was all Robin said before taking his leave into the hall where he met with the Captain, Chief Inspector Roson.

"I dismissed Swashburn from your force," Robin said as he approached the Chief Inspector.

"Better you than me, Robin," was all he replied. Robin bobbed his head in agreement.

"Chief, I think it's time that I take my leave. There is alot to do in the process of tracking her down and hauling her in again." The Chief nodded his understanding and walked away from the bird.

_I think it's time I do a little reading between the lines,_ Robin thought to himself as he walked out of the hospital, climbed on his bike and raced off towards Titan Tower.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.....**  


* * *

i hope you liked the first chapter review and tell me what you like/dislike/love/hate about it. mmmmkay thanks for reading. tune in next time.


	2. A Little Magic

**Life on the Edge**

Chapter 2

**A Little Magic  
****

* * *

**thanks for all the reviews they have really helped to get my creative juices flowing

dont own TT

* * *

I walk home with my things I picked up from the office.

I can hardly believe that I'm not a detective anymore. It's been my life long goal to get on the special forces unit. It's more than a goal it's my whole families life. My father was on it and is father and his father and so on. My family name has been on the squad for more than two hundred years.

And now I'm off the squad because some bonehead little prick decides I'm off.

The worst part about all this is I don't know how I'm going to tell my wife and kids that I lost my job. I have bills to pay, a family of seven to feed and the medical unit does not pay enough.

Damn Robin, damn him to hell!

"Detective?" a quiet voice says behind me.

"It's not detective anymore," I say turning around to see a petite girl in a long, dark blue cloak, hovering inches from the ground. "But how can I help you?"

"You know Jinx better than anyone, right?" she said in a voice much to sad to belong to someone that young.

I look at the girl more closely and stumble back as I realize the Teen Titan, Raven, is standing in front of me.

"Well...I....I thought I knew her better than anyone," I say managing to stumble over a few words.

She raises a delicate purple eyebrow at me. "You thought?" she says in a displeased tone.

"Well...Yes...That is until Robin kicked me off the Detectives Unit. I don't know anything about any of the criminals now," I say, my eyes lowering to the ground, ashamed.

"Alright," she said turning to walk away. "If you can remember anything, I'll be in touch," she calls over her shoulder as she disappears into the ground.

I shudder as I turn and start walking home again. That is one creepy girl.

* * *

I soar over the buildings in my shadow/ bird form.

Swashburn was absolutely no help, and Robin still expects me to find Jinx's exact location. Even if it takes all night.

I sigh to myself. This is impossible. I could track her down if I knew what her mind waves felt like, but of course things are never that easy as a Titan.

I continue on my course over the buildings of Jump City.

I look down at the people milling about on the streets, completely oblivious to me. It sort of gives me pleasure to know that I can still be their silent protector, although I would never admit it to anyone.

Turning my wings, I catch an updraft and ride it to the other side of the city, the "South Slums" of Jump City. Where the low lives live. What better place to look for a criminal than in the heart of city crime.

I alight to the top of a building and transform into my human form. I touch down on the roof gently, and walk to the edge of the building. I lean on the edge looking over at the people walking in the streets.

If Robin would ever take the time to ask me where I thought we were most needed, I would say here on these cold streets. Streets that are home to millions of the homeless and criminals of this huge city, but of course Robin never asks my opinion.

"Help...," a cry comes from the alley I am standing over.

I look down to see a young girl running down the alley being chased by a group of five men. I look ahead and realize the alley comes to a dead end.

Quickly I pass through the roof and appear in front of the gang.

"It's a little late to be out, don't you think," I say in a dangerously low voice.

The group stops in their tracks and look at me with greedy blood shot eyes. "I could say the same for you little girl," one of them replies with what sounds like extreme difficulty.

I can feel the hair on my neck stand on end. These aren't normal men. I can only see their faint outlines in the shadows cast by the tall buildings on either side, but they are huge, and from what I can tell majorly ugly.

I concentrate on pushing my dark energy to my hands and prepare for a fight.

One of the men barks out a command and they all fan out. I see two of them latch onto the wall on either side of the alley. The remaining three fan out on the ground. They all hunch down and a hear a hiss escape from one of the men on the wall.

Suddenly a light flares on overhead and I see them in full light. All of them are covered in spikes and spines, their mouths a mess of long, sharp, jagged teeth, and I can see why they would have trouble talking. Their arms are thick and lined with chords of muscle. Their hands are huge with claws at the tip of each finger. Their eyes flash happily when they see me in the light.

I must look like easy pickings. They are going to be in for an unpleasant surprise.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the one on the wall to my right move forward, so I turn to him sending out a flash of dark energy that hits him square in the chest. I smile at my success, but it doesn't last long because the one on my left has me on the ground and is on top of me, trying to rip me to pieces.

I hear the others grunt in excitement.

I'm holding the monster on top of me by the shoulders trying to push him off so I can get in another shot with my power. But to no avail. I can feel his sharp teeth ripping my arms to shreds. It's painful, but I can only imagine how painful it will be to have those fang bitting into me all over and shredding me to pieces.

I groan in pain and effort. This beast is heavy and I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out.

Suddenly the weight that was on me a milli second before is gone. I cant feel my arms so maybe the beast just ripped them off and left the rest for the others. I wait for the ripping sensation to come over me again, but it doesn't.

I open my eyes to see what's taking the monsters so long to end my misery.

I see her.

She is twirling midair, shooting out pink hex bolts from her blurred figure.

The beasts aren't smiling anymore. They are all serious. One of them, the one that was attacking me, is laying on the ground, motionless.

She touches back down on the asphalt with all the grace of a ballerina. A small smile playing on her face.

It looks like she is having fun.

"Alright Boys. Who's next?" her feminine voice announces.

I look at the beasts. They are hesitant to attack her. Finally one steps forward and says in its harsh voice, "This has nothing to do with you, Jinx. Back off or I'll have my clan kill you."

"Very unlikely, but if you mus then you gotta do what you gotta do," she says in a taunting voice.

She crouches down into a defensive stance and waits for the beasts to attack.

Quick as lightning the beast that was talking rushed at her.

"No," I heard myself scream. Where did that come from?

Before I knew what I was doing I sent a bolt of crackling dark energy into the beast and whipped him into the night sky, sending him sailing over a few buildings.

The other beasts took one look at me, and retreated with much growling, spitting and hissing.

She turned to look at me. Her pink eyes sparkling in the dim light of the alley.

I looked her straight in the eye, my head swimming. Then everything fell.

Black.

* * *

Holy hell she fainted. The one and only RAVEN, fainted.

I can't believe my eyes. She looks so innocent just laying on the ground like she can't shoot bolts of dark energy out of her hands and knock someone out cold.

Then I noticed the pool of blood that was surrounding her.

"Oh shit," was all I say before scooping her off the ground and running out of the alley.

Now I'm faced with a dilemma. My place or hospital? Left or right?

I look left. The way my squat is.

I look right. The way the hospital is.

Hospital. Questions, papers, forms.

Eventually jail.

Squat. Peace and quiet.

Eventually jail.

I turn left running as quickly as I can.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.....**

* * *

and that's the second chapter im not sure about it so tell me what you think


	3. Lost

**Life on the Edge**

Chapter 3

**Lost**

* * *

welcome to the third chapter and without further ado here it is

* * *

I run as quickly as I can my legs pumping like I'm running for my life. I try to be gentle with the little bird that I hold in my arms. I notice that her arms are ripped almost to shreds with tattered skin hanging off like banners of the thugs accomplishments. The sight of such atrocities makes me seethe with anger. The anger only helps to fuel me as I barrel past nearly a hundred alleyways filled with curious homeless men and women. I hear countless murmurs.

" Isn't that a Teen Titan?"

" What happened to her?"

" Looks like the work of the wolves."

" Poor girl."

" She won't make it through tonight."

I grit my teeth holding in the anxiety I feel. I know the murmurers are right she won't make it through the night unless I get to my squat and get her wounds cleaned. Before the wolves venom has a chance to set in.

Finally, after countless steps I arrive at my abandoned theater. I kick through the back entrance, being careful as not to whack the little birds head or feet on the door frame the former being more important. I wouldn't want to add a concussion to the list of injuries the girl in my care has.

I set the young heroine on my bed and run to my bathroom to rummage through my medical cabinet. I know I have the antidote to the Wolves venom in here somewhere. After all, this wasn't my first run in with those thugs. The first time I came out of the fight more than a little worse for wear, but that story is for a different time, place and circumstance.

I sigh in frustration. Where in hells name did i put that damn serum.

I hear something in the other room and run to see whats gong on. Raven is laying on the bed writhing and moaning in pain. The delicate flesh on her arms coming off as she moved them around on the bed sheets.

I rush back to the medical cabinet and grab some bandages and hydrogen-peroxide. Rushing, I flip on the light I use for reading at night. I poor the cleaning liquid directly to the wounds of one of the girl's arms and wrap it tightly enough that the bandage won't fall off, but not tight enough to further damage the delicate skin.

After working the other arm into a bandage as well I continue my quest for the serum that will save this poor girl's life.

That's when I hear Raven screaming in agony. "It burns please, please make it stop. MAKE. IT. STOP!"

I know if I don't find the antidote soon Raven, the dark princess will be past the point of no return. Being that her body and mind will have acidic holes burned in them.

Where the hell is the damn antidote?

* * *

I drift in and out of conscience.

One second I'm racing down a poorly lit street.

The next I'm being set on a rather lumpy mattress.

Then all I see is a bright light.

Finally I am aware of an agonizing fire running through my veins, up my arms, and through everywhere in my body. I can feel it make its way through my very being. Scorching and burn every inch of me that it touches.

I hear myself scream.

I can feel the glands in my throat vibrating.

I am not in control of my body anymore.

All I can think about is the searing pain that is coursing through me, destroying every inch of my body as well as my mind.

It is in that second that I realize there will be no relief from the burn. This is what my eternal punishment will be for being a demon princes.

After what seemed like centuries the pain started to subside and fade until it was just a faint throbbing throughout my entire body.

* * *

The relief I feel when I find the antidote a few seconds later in indescribable. It is a small vial of clear liquid, so nondescript that if anyone in power, such as the Titans, would be to find my squat then they would not even pay attention to it. Which is a very good thing because this stuff is very hard to get my hands on.

I swiftly grab the syringe that I had laying out before and ran back to Raven who was now sweating profusely and crying her eyes out.

I slipped the syringe into the tiny hole at the top of the bottle and flipped it upside down to help get the liquid through the needle. As soon as it was filled i tapped the vial on the syringe to make sure there were no air bubbles and i squirted a bit out to make sure there was a steady stream.

I grabbed Ravens jaw and moved her head to the side so I could enter the serum into a vein that was close to all the major organs.

In that precise moment she decided to start screaming and thrashing again. It caught me off guard and she nearly broke the tip of needle, that was inserted in her skin, off. Although I like to pride myself on being a quick thinker, so i jump on top of her holding down her arms with my knees and sitting on her chest so she can't move.

After sitting like this for about twenty minutes after the serum was injected Raven finally stopped screaming. Altogether she stopped moving. I check her pulse just to make sure that she is still alive. After I feel it beating strongly under the pressure of my my fingers relief floods through my body.

That was a closer call than I would like to admit.

I move over to my makeshift kitchen and grab a cloth with a bowl of cold water. There is no doubt in my mind that Raven will start to get a fever in about ten minutes.

Its just how the venom works. Once it enters your blood stream it quickly makes it way to every vital organ, where it starts to attack and destroy everything from the inside out. It hurts like hell, and feels like you have molten lava flowing through your veins. It is not a fate that I would wish on anyone, especially not the beautiful, dark bird that I now sit nursing back to health.

* * *

" Where's Raven?" I ask my half mechanical teammate.

" I don't know she hasn't called in to report on anything. I just figured she was having fun doing her patrol around the city," he replied in a nonchalant voice.

" Her shift ended an hour ago," I say, as I pull out my communicator. " Robin to Raven," I wait a few seconds for a reply. " Robin to Raven, come in Raven."

I see my other teammates turn from their previous activities to look at me.

" Is friend Raven in the "trouble", Robin?" Starfire asks me.

" Dude, where is she?" Beastboy exclaims.

" I don't know Star, but we're going to find out. Cyborg get a signal on her communicators location. Pack it in Titans we're heading out."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**...

* * *

and there it was how did we like it? now would be an excellent time to review please dont be shy


End file.
